


【授翻】Surprise Surprise

by haron1982



Series: Falling For You [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 06:45:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haron1982/pseuds/haron1982
Summary: Fic - Surprise Surprise 1-5Title: Casualties Of WarRating: PG-13Word Count: 2,582Disclaimer: As always, no copyright, no money, just pure fun and pure imagination!Summary: Okay guys, I'm back from hibernation with my first prompt fill. Have fun! :D  Oh, but first of all, a dwarf bow to khalj for beta reading! <3Author's Note: Okay, khalj won our last CL score bet and so I had to fill a prompt she gave me: “Five gifts Sergio gave to Fernando.”  It took a while to get started, because the turn of the year was pretty stressful for me, but there it finally is, the first chapter/gift. I'm really sorry it took so long, dear!已和作者要授权。





	1. Chapter 1

1 Casualties Of War 战争的受害者

我讨厌生日。好吧，其实不是真的讨厌，但是现在Fernando双眼被蒙上枯坐在Sergio的车里等待着他男友异常兴奋地念叨了整整一个早上的生日惊喜的揭晓的时候，他的脑子里只有这么一个想法。好吧，也许他也要考虑一个禁欲令。他爱他家后卫先生——真的，他很爱他——但是经年积累的经验告诉他，对于Sergio实现的任何惊喜计划都可能会有谨慎和害怕的反应。今天也不例外。

“Sese，这让我越来越难受了。”这话也不是真的，不过他的恋人不需要知道。

“我们差不多到了。”Sergio语调欢快，得意洋洋。“你会爱上这个的，我保证。”

Fernando叹口气，听天由命吧。对此他也无能为力，不管Sergio已经计划好的不让他知道，他清楚他不管怎样都会跟来，只要让他恋人的脸上保持着灿烂的笑容就好。当他觉得车子缓慢停下的时候，他的担忧又涌上心头。也许他已经改主意了。

“好了。我来帮你走下车子，然后你就能摘掉手绢了。”

“什么？”双眼蒙上坐在车边，靠在车窗上已经够糟了，他不要像个瞎子在外面团团转。“没门。”

Sergio气呼呼喷着气，小声地炸毛道“有人真是煞风景”，但他还是妥协了，“好吧，好吧。现在就摘掉吧。”

放轻松地叹了口气，Fernando扯掉蒙住双眼的手绢，当刺眼的眼光照耀进他的眼中，他深深地呼吸几下，他眨了眨眼睛以便适应突如其来的光线强度，直到意识到他们停在森林中间。这就是我为什么要蒙上眼睛的原因？

转身看向窗外，突然看到Iker和Cesc露着柴郡猫的无害笑容，几乎贴到脸上的面孔，他勉勉强强地压制住脱口而出的尖叫，身体往车里缩。“这到底是搞毛啊？”

Cesc的笑容渐渐变大，他敲着车窗，“生日快乐！Nando！”

Fernando转过身睁大着眼睛看着Sergio，脸上满是疑惑的神情，但是他的恋人只是耸耸肩，一副好笑的表情。Iker打开车门的时候，他没有来得及阻止，Fernando伸出身子走下车，就在那时候他发现了在停车场的边上有一间原木小屋，钉着一处标志是——

“我的天…”他又笑又惊讶，他忍不住一把紧紧抱住Sergio，“你记得！”

Sergio静静地微笑着，温暖的双手抚摸着Fernando的后背。“我当然记得。你一直就想要这个的。”

“现在抱够了吧，”Cesc假装咳嗽，一副没耐性的样子，“大家都在等我们呀。”

“大家？还有谁？”

“好啦，朋友们，最重要的事情是保护自己。”

他的一些朋友们像是小孩子般偷偷笑着，而Fernando也掩不住愉快的笑容，当手里拿过引导人分发的塑料护肘和黑色厚实的护膝的时候，还有围巾保护他们的脖子和喉咙。

“我们已经谈过武器了，所以我们要做的就是组队和教你规则了。”

接下来的喧闹里，Fernando后仰着——很显然只有Sergio和他组成战友——考虑跟其他团队相比，他们胜利的机会。Iker和Cesc…太容易了。Iker是强手，智谋双全，Cesc，不管怎么说，容易混乱，还有些天性迷糊的样子，肯定拖累他。Cristiano和Mesut…那就比较困难了。Cristiano是唯一一个之前玩过这游戏一两次的人，他已经有经验优势了，而Mesut——Fernando对他不了解，不过静水流深，他不会在他身上犯错的。最后并非最不重要的，Stevie和Xabi…就他们俩理解的经验和行动的默契，有可能已经过时了，他们绝对能够形成最大的威胁。

“好了，现在说规则。三次被击中就意味着被淘汰。除此之外，当然也有自动放弃的可能性。这两种情况里，你必须将你的武器指向地面，然后举手投降，这样你不会被攻击，明白了么？”

大家纷纷点头答应。“Okay，最后一件事。如果一轮循环比赛下来还没有决出胜者，你们将会听到这个声音——”他按下汽笛的按钮，“不管哪个组第一个到达空地中央的柱子，位于比赛区的中心，谁就是赢家。现在，我会让你们在森林里散开来，你们有5分钟时间找到你们团队最佳的行动位置，等汽笛声响起，比赛就开始。”

这次，一连串兴奋的欢呼声响起，大家急匆匆地散开，以便尽快找到最佳的射击位置。Sergio跟随着Fernando的步伐，脸上表情混合陌生的冷酷和轻佻。他对他的恋人送去一个刚毅的微笑，显露的牙齿昭示他的决心，然后戴上黑色的面罩盖住脸。他炯炯有神的双眼在护目镜后闪亮着期待，Fernando不得不自我挣扎，担心自己突然激动地拽他到最近的树丛里，解开的他的盔甲，还有他的衣服，绝对的。

“第一场彩弹游戏，现在开始！”

\----

就Fernando而言，他们隐藏的地点实在太完美了。在小丘的边上，可以俯瞰小山谷，一团风化岩石包围他们，作为他们的掩体，保护他们也避开攻击，而且距离空地的柱子也不远，所以如果逼上“突然死亡法”，他们有机会第一个到达那里。不错，这确实是一个好位置。

没有比Sergio在他身边更好的了，这家伙穿着作战服真是太令人着迷了，还配着乌黑的彩弹枪紧紧握在手中。“你根本不知道现在的你真TM的性感吧？”

Sergio温柔地呵呵笑，“如果你自己的美貌能够超越的话，那我肯定看起来性感了。真可惜我们必须戴着这些面罩，否则我们独处的时候，我就会吻你个昏天黑地。”(译者：咳咳，在打仗啊，别调情了好么)

Fernando露齿而笑，抽出空闲的手抚摸着Sergio面罩下裸露的皮肤，“我们随时可以放弃，找个地方满足一下。”

“无意冒犯，不过我要赢这场游戏。”当Fernando抽回手，他眼疾手快抓住他的手，“我答应你，今晚的派对结束后，我们回到家，我会蹂躏你到下个星期为止。”

哈哈笑起来，Fernando向前弯腰，用自己的头盔开玩笑地撞击了一下Sergio的，“我也要赢这场比赛。不过，我很高兴从你那里得到这样的承诺。”

“小骗子。”

好像要强调Sergio的话似的，汽笛声冗长而持续地回荡在树林里，他们彼此扯开笑容，静脉里的肾上激素飙升。现在他们所要做的就是围捕出头鸟。而他们并没有等太久。他们屏住呼吸听声辨析了5分钟后，他们可以分辨出山谷下面瑟瑟的响声。

从声音来源分析，有一个队正在走进他们的藏匿处的下面，显然肯定要一石二鸟的。再一次，Fernando和Sergio彼此交换着小男孩般的顽皮笑容，他们觉得淘汰这队的任务实在太容易了——他们越来越近了，当Cristiano和Mesut从灌木里露出头来。简单。完美。立即地，他们举起武器，把枪筒放在石头上撑着他们的手臂。虽然他们不是第一次被射击到。

Fernando大声惊叫起来，一枚彩弹突然直接射在他的后背，留下明黄色的斑记在他灰色的连帽衫上。凭借好运气和敏捷的反应，Sergio设法避开了同样的命运，他本能地果断闪开身体，黄色球砸在了他依靠的石头上。

“该死的！”他叫道。

睁大眼睛，他观察到树丛包围着他们，但是他找不出攻击者的迹象。哈哈大笑的声音吸引到他的眼睛注意到更低矮的那排灌木的时候——那是Stevie和Xabi碰到树干发出的响声，放声大笑起来。

Sergio眼睛缩起来，“射击Cris和Mesut。我来照顾这对笨鸟。”

Fernando接到指令点点头，向山谷下困住的可怜人开火，而Sergio向树丛的洲际部队发射几枪。尽管他难免也可能被伤到，在Stevie和Xabi也要设法对付Cristiano和Mesut的开火的时候，最终他们被迫离开藏身之地，到树林去寻找避难。

“这就对了，”Sergio在他们身后大喊，“去躲起来吧，笨鸟！”

一连串的咒骂声在山谷下响起，把他的注意力拉回到Cristiano和Mesut的身上，他们俩都站着，枪支向下指在地上，他们举手投降了。Fernando和Sergio在他们的距离不可能分辨出他们脸，不过他们可以想象出他们的面罩下失望的表情。他们一点都不觉得愧疚。他们就是要赢，在这场游戏里没有友谊可说，就像没有谁愿意在替补席。

Sergio转回Fernando身边，喘着气恢复呼吸，“两个倒下了，还有四个一起灭么？”

“两个两个来吧。我的后背感觉好像被人用钉子钉进去了。”

Sergio伸手摸到Fernando连帽衫的褶边，仔细拉起来检查衣服下的皮肤。“嗯，是的，这要变淤青了。我左边小腿也有一处。”

“而且我子弹也用光了。”Fernando咬着嘴唇，深思着注视这片包围他们的树丛。“我们在这里不再安全了。我肯定他们会回来找我们的。我们去找另外一个掩体吧，如果有可能最好要靠近那空地。”

于是他们恋恋不舍地离开先前绝好的藏身地，专注前方的地势，两人紧紧背靠背前进。花费了紧张窒息的10分钟后潜入树林里，他们的血液在耳朵里咆哮，握紧枪筒的手在不停颤抖。他们肯定每个人都听见了他们不安的呼吸声，在如此寂静的树林里。尽管如此，他们想办法在一排无害的矮灌木中间找了另外一个藏身处。心里的石头落下来，他们花时间平复一下狂跳不止的心脏。

“我擦，”Sergio低声说，“如果我早知道在这里心脏病发，我就不会来了。”

Fernando微笑着安抚他恋人的腹部。“我们就坐等着‘突然死亡法’吧，然后我们跑到空地上去。”他透过灌木丛的树枝窥视外面。“我甚至从这里看到柱子了。”

“哦？让我看看。”

Sergio粗鲁地把Fernando推到一边，自己去瞧瞧看，他的恋人憋住想要爆发的咯咯笑，他抓着后卫的腰际，拉他坐在自己的肩膀上，“就这么待着。”

“哦，好的。”Sergio让他们的头盔碰到一起，“那真是浪漫呀。”

“噗….就因为你不想——”

一声刺耳的声音穿过树丛打断Fernando的讲话。那瞬间他们俩都受惊地看着对方，他们拼命争抢着他们的武器，蹲伏在树丛后面，屏息静气地盯着空地。

“Sese？你怎么想？”

“我们就等着几秒钟，万一有人在周围，然后——”

Fernando突然抓着他的肩膀，那力气简直疼死人了。“瞧，”他嘶嘶作声，“是Iker。”

“我们必须把他拿掉，在他可以进入到空地之前。”Sergio检查他的装填器，“操，我就剩下一发子弹了！”

Fernando发怒了，盯着Iker缓慢地小心翼翼地向空地进发，不安蔓延到他的胃部，“你不可能用一发子弹拿掉他的。”

突然间，Sergio睁大眼睛转过来，“除非…”

“除非什么？”

“除非我射击他的面罩。”

Fernando同样地睁大了眼睛，“什么？这个也允许？”

“他能把我怎么样？告我啊？”

Sergio转回头观察着Iker，一副视死如归的表情，然后他抬起枪瞄准他的队长，“这个冒险我很愿意承担。”他深呼吸一口气，稳定手臂，耐心地等着最佳时机。“就现在。”

他发射了他最后一发子弹，并送上一句快速的祷告，当子弹湿嗒嗒地命中目标，他们最初都没有反应过来。但是Iker发自肺腑的诅咒声响彻整片安静的树林，他还试图擦掉护目镜上的色彩。突然他们想到了这是他们最好的机会赢得胜利，如果他们——

“跑！”

Fernando无需再吩咐第二次，他们一起跳跃起来，拨开面向空地的矮灌木丛，在他们超过Iker的时候大声欢呼和嘲笑他。口不遮拦地喷着脏话，他们的朋友在他们身后盲目的射击，差几寸就碰到他们了。这没有让他们慢下来，在他们树根绊倒的时候，彼此还欢声笑语着。不过，当他们抬头看那根柱子的时候，眼前的景象让他们都傻了眼刹住了脚。

Cecs靠着柱子，心满意足地露齿而笑看着他们。“Hello，哥们。”

Sergio盯住他看了几秒，脸一黑，“这TM是个陷阱！”

大声咆哮着，他冲向Cesc，他们彻底地醒悟过来，混乱和迷糊都是装的。Fernando依然一副吃惊的样子，所以他只是站在他们旁边看着他们在地上扭成一团。难以置信啊。一发彩弹突然击到他的右小腿上，让他从迷惑里醒来。

“我擦！”他转过身看到Iker拿着面具走近他，“游戏结束！”

“就是这样。谁赢了？噢！是我们！”

Fernando翻着白眼，“是的，是的。是你们。”他转回到Sergio和Cesc旁边，他们还在相互角力着。“你来拉开他们怎么样？”

“什么？为什么是我？”

“因为你是队长？”

Iker叹口气，“我就知道你会用这张牌。”


	2. Devil In Disguise 伪装的魔鬼

“你要为此付出代价的。”

看起来好像只有Fernando是唯一一个关注讲台上的演讲人的，那人在说…管他呢，Sergio才不关心呢。或者也许他就是在不理睬他。随便了。他决定再也不要被Iker拐来他的募捐会了。至少不要跟他那报复心重的恋人一起过来。一想到他就气炸了。

那时候Fernando笑容灿烂，“不过，今晚不行。”

 

的确，今晚不行，他回英国的航班在募捐会结束后不久就要起飞了——因此立即惩罚Sergio的计划就跟他回岛上去了。后卫自上而下扫视Fernando轻盈的体格和剪裁合体的衣着，他表情好像蒙上惨雾，眉头紧锁。他清楚地记得他恋人收下它们的日子。

 

“老实讲，为什么你觉得需要送这些衣服给我？”

Sergio在照相机后咧嘴笑，“那么你终于收下它们了？”

“还没有回答我的问题。”

“呃…我觉得…我觉得你可能想改变一下？”

Fernando不以为然，“如果你不喜欢我的风格，你尽管说啊。”

Sergio叹口气。所以他的恋人生气了。不好…“听着，Nando，我就喜欢本色的你。甚至说我爱你，你知道的。我只是想，你的身材匀称美好，在衣服的选择上你可能要再多点的胆量呢？”

“我没有觉得我的衣服哪里错了。”

很好。生气是最好的反击。“瞧，你拥有别人梦寐以求的身材，但是你把它包裹得严严实实的，这很难说，尝试新东西有害么？我肯定那会有很多人欣赏的。”

Fernando伸手揉了揉他的眼睛，“Sergio，你是唯一可以欣赏我身材的人。你也经常看到我什么都不穿。”

“什么？经常？我觉得这不是一回事！”

“你别想转话题。那么…接下来呢？你想要带我去换个发型么？”

“Fernando…”Sergio发出又一声叹气。他知道这场争论他不可能赢的。“那么好吧。我很抱歉，这不会再发生了。”

 

这件事已经过去一年半了，他也完全忘记了那次意外——直到Fernando正穿着那些衣服走进宴会厅里。在他看到他的恋人穿过人群走向他们的桌子，一路上跟旁边的人微笑打招呼的时候，他脑海里寻思着一大堆办法把他的礼物拿回来，他的脸气白了。

但当他终于和Fernando对视的时候，前锋刚好就坐，他反而醒悟了这不过是前锋给他的一个教训。没错，他就想要看他烦躁不安，但是他也知道没时间去发作了，因为他要赶飞机了。混蛋。

“我知道为什么了。”

Fernando眼睛仍然没有离开讲台，“哦？”

Sergio低声诅咒这漠然的表现，可是他也忍不住骂了自己几句，他不得不握紧拳头来拉住自己的手。正是Fernando让他落到这样的境地的，这个事实不断地提醒他。“没错，这就是惩罚我的方式。但你不用这么过分吧！就为了一张CD！”

Fernando终于转过头看他，眼睛里燃起的怒火告诉Sergio这太过分了。“这张CD我找了很多年很多年了，我最终找到的拷贝非常的昂贵，你答应我你会放回箱子里的，但是你离开了，把它忘在咖啡桌上，你的小笨狗看到它，也许她觉得那是她提早的生日礼物——我才不关心——但是事实上现在它坏掉了，我又要重新开始找了。”

Sergio不能退缩。“她才不是笨狗。而且你喜欢她就像我一样多，所以不要那么说。”

看到Fernando脸上的表情，那不是他希望看到的回应。有一会儿，他们俩彼此怒目而视——而且Sergio还要强迫自己不要伸手过去，抚摸纤薄衣料下Fernando明显凸现的肩胛骨那销魂的曲线。该死！但那时他的恋人看起来已经下定决心，他喉咙里轻哼一声，转回讲台去。

“你知道你准备要致人死——”Sergio的话突然被宴会厅里一阵欢呼掌声打断了，他一脸迷惑不解地看着周围，这时Fernando站起身，周围的人都在闲聊起来。“你准备去哪儿？”

“聊天去。”

Sergio在他身后就那样看着他，睁大了眼睛，张大了嘴巴，这TMD到底谁教他这么走路的？5分钟后，他准备回家了——或者杀了Fernando，这也是个选择。他的恋人跟别人聊天的时候还从没有逃开他的视线，那样摆弄他的身体，让呆坐在座位上胡思乱想的Sergio感觉非常不舒服。也许这也可以算作一种折磨，而我可以跟他理论？

“哦-哦，…你在干嘛呢？”

Sergio怒气冲冲瞥了一眼Iker，“谁要你问的？”

看他杀气腾腾的表情，他的队长只是笑了笑，在他旁边坐下来，“你看起来需要点建议啊。”

“是的，对啊，当然是我在问你了。”Iker继续说。“你这不是第一次了。”

Sergio叹气，“问到点上了。回答你的问题，我搞砸了。看起来我好像不是太蠢就是太迟钝才注意到自己干的事。”

“呃，我觉得也是。”

看到Sergio凶狠地瞪着他Iker，“你是我的好朋友还是他的？”Iker忙摆出安抚的手势让他冷静。

“好了，你到底怎么搞砸了？”

于是Sergio告诉他，他如何送了衣服，Fernando如何反应，他如何忘记了CD的事情，而他的恋人如何为此惩罚他。在故事的最后，Iker艰难地停住他的大笑，Sergio考虑把他的队长也给灭了算了。

“这时候你不是该给我队长的建议而不是队长的嘲笑吗？”

“抱歉。”Iker实际上还在设法停下大笑，但是他眼睛里仍然闪着戏谑。“这件事实在太像你的个性了，就是这样。”

“我擦！”Sergio从座位上起身，“我要回家了。”

不管怎样，Iker抓住他的腰际，拉他回到座位，“别这样，那么，你想听我的建议吗？”

今天每个人都这么讨厌呢？“是的，”他嘟囔着，“我听。”

“首先，想办法找到那张CD的新拷贝。”Sergio难以置信地看了他一眼，“别不相信，真的，它值得的。相信我。然后第二步，马上动身走过去，带上你的男人回家去。”

“带上我的男人。”Sergio脱口重复道。

“没错，就是这样。你看他，他绝对在等着你过去带他走。”

“什么？”他冒险看了一下——那就足够了，Fernando正在看着他，即使在他与别人聊天的时候，“你还在认为他在生气吗？”

“我认为他仍然在失望，是的。”他对Sergio垂头丧气的表情翻了翻白眼。“但是这不是重点。Fernando不是那种有仇必报的人。他穿着这些衣服不是为了什么报复——他是考虑到…我们一般也把它叫做额外福利。”

“那宴会怎么办？”

Iker在宴客厅里胡乱地挥了挥，“反正到宴会中途每个人都喝醉了，没人注意到的。”

“你知道，有时候我真是爱你啊。”

他伸手过去拥抱了一下他的队长，那人推开他笑着说，“不不不，把你的爱浪费在喜欢你的人身上！去！”

“好的。”

Sergio深吸一口气，信步走向Fernando，小心不要表现得他太注意着他。他走得越近，他就越要压制住自己想要把他的恋人拉进怀里，当众狠狠地亲吻他的冲动。既然这不合时宜，他只好听从内心轻快地伸出手指碰触他的肩胛骨。Fernando向他转过身带着假装的惊讶，但他深色的眼眸早已显出了他不加掩饰的松了口气。

Sergio向旁边人送出一个迷人的微笑，“你们不介意我把这位年轻人拐走几分钟吧？”

还没有等到回应，他挽起Fernando的胳膊，拉他向门口走去。他知道他的恋人在对他笑，但他不敢回头看，那样他肯定会急切地扑倒他，就在这人来人往的走廊中央，如果他再多看一眼那人漂亮的衣着的话。

“你的身材该死的太美了！Fernando！”

Fernando笑得非常开心地对他说，“昨晚上你不是这么说的。”


	3. Set Fire To The Rain 雨中焚火

Sergio Ramos真是个天才。至少他在低头看着沉睡的Fernando安详放松的容颜的时候，自顾自地认为是这样。他几乎忍不住想要唤醒他的恋人，告诉他自己策划了一个多月的惊喜计划，难以抑制的笑容在脸上越扯越大。该死的！快点醒来！行动早于念头，自我抑制已抛到九霄云外，他伸出手臂摇晃着Fernando醒过来，前锋不情愿地挥手拍掉他的手，慢慢地睁开眼睛注视着眼前人，睡眼惺忪的眼神很快转成狐疑的神情。

“为什么你要笑得一副不安好心的样子？”Fernando的声音仍然是未睡醒的沙哑，说出的话平时慢好多。尽管如此，当他隐约地意识到他的恋人蹩脚的惊喜计划的时候，他清醒了。“我认识这个表情，你要搞什么名堂？”

Sergio没有被威慑到。“你也早上好啊。”他咧嘴笑得更开了，“太阳晒屁股了！”

“我会让你看看什么是‘太阳晒屁股了’！”他鼓着嘴，翻过身，脸枕着Sergio的肩膀，撒娇道，“我们今天就呆在家里吧，好么。”

“不行，不行，不行，你和我，我们准备出去一趟的。”

Fernando僵住了，“去哪儿？”

“我在路上告诉你。”

“见鬼去吧！”Fernando撤回身体，愤愤不平地看了他一眼，“我记得上次你拖我去的那次惊喜之旅，我花了好几天去弄掉头发上的颜料！”

“哦，别这样嘛。”尽管他知道这不厚道，Sergio还是忍不住笑开了，“我觉得你看起来很兴奋啊。”

“真的吗？”Fernando站起来，捡起地板上他脱下的连帽衫，“为什么你不去脸书看看那张‘兴奋的’照片呢，好过用你那头脑发热的令人毛骨悚然的计划来烦我吧？”

“Nando…”Sergio坐直身体，为了争取他恋人的同意，露出一脸无辜地表情，“这次你会喜欢的，我保证。这次不会有什么脸书照片，只有我和你。还有，你准备见到的人。”

“我准备要见到的人？”Fernando依旧没有完全放心。“是谁？”

“这是一次惊喜。”当他的恋人要张嘴抗议的时候，他决定透露这个他保守了差不多一个月的秘密，他的完美计划尘埃落地之前他是不会说出去的。“我赢得一次‘名人见面会’，好么？”Fernando当然不需要知道这个——以防万一——他发动了通讯录里一半的人去参加竞赛。“你一直渴望想见到的两个人自从…好了，已经透露太多了。但是你会喜欢的，我发誓。”

当他看到Fernando在门口手指摆弄着他的连帽衫，嘴里念念叨叨的时候，他知道他赢了。他的恋人无论如何不可能抗拒他那么久的。虽然用其他办法也没有不同，不过他们终于达成一致了。在思考许久后，他发出一声无奈地叹气。

“好吧，行了。我该穿什么去呢？”

Sergio咧嘴笑，上钩了！“你觉得怎么舒服就怎么穿，亲爱的。我肯定他们不会介意的。”

——

看到Beaufort大酒店的时候，Sergio忍不住松了一口气，在Fernando安全停好车，他才敢打开车门走出来。他的恋人在他们离开家的时候就不停地打听那些人的名字或者暗示。一般情况下他不会介意的，他只是无法忍受当Fernando在伦敦噩梦般的车流里穿行的时候，走错了道还一直喋喋不休。

他深深呼吸了一口气，从车里出来，打算无视Fernando得意洋洋的傻笑。“这是你的报复方式么，小恶魔？”

“不是。”笑容转眼间从得意洋洋变成想入非非，“我想到了其他方式。”

我喜欢现在这个！“哦？是什么？”

Fernando伸出手顺着Sergio冬装夹克的领子，不怀好意地暗送秋波，“我们进去看看你送给我的惊喜，怎么样？”

他说着收回手，转身前对他的恋人使了个眼色，轻快地走上酒店的阶梯。Sergio，还待在原地目不转睛地看着他。“等等！”Fernando即使在等着他仍然是一脸得意洋洋的傻笑，高兴得不行，“有时候啊，我不知道我为什么迁就你。”

“因为你做得不好，这就是原因。”

“你等等，你这个无耻的小混——”

“Torres先生，Ramos先生，欢迎光临！”一位年轻的矮个子男人从他前台的位置上跳起，走过来迎接他们，这时候Sergio向Fernando投来一个“你别想你能够侥幸逃跑！”的眼神。“请入座，我给你们查查Turner 先生和 O'Gorman先生是否准备好与你们见面。”

接待员马上从大厅退出去，Fernando突然转向他的恋人，脸上奇怪的表情介于惊骇和狂喜之间，“你开玩笑吗？Aidan Turner 和 Dean O'Gorman? 《霍比特人》里的演员？”

Sergio只是微笑，非常淡定。“你喜欢这个惊喜吗？”

“我喜欢吗？该死那当然啊！”Fernando开心地笑了，给Sergio一个熊抱。这太突然了，他惊呆了，回退一步，睁大眼睛低头看看自己的衣服，“不过你为什么不早点告诉我？我肯定会穿点不一样，我是说，看着——”

“Nando，放松。你看着棒极了。现在，深呼吸…好的…再来…好了，现在听着，他们会喜欢你的，我保证。”

“真的？”

Sergio忍住翻白眼的冲动，宠溺地微笑着说，“是的。”

前锋开口要回答，却被一阵轻轻地咳嗽给打断了。两人惊讶地齐刷刷地盯着接待员的时候，他歉意地笑笑，邀请他们进入大厅。“如果你们准备好了，我就带你们进去。”

一两秒后，Sergio一览无遗地看到Fernando举止风范的转变，一扫之前犹豫和不安，抬头挺胸放平肩膀——就像他在比赛日走进球场时候的样子。从没见过走在前面的他的恋人那样子，他不再费心去露出自豪的微笑了。这就是我为什么迁就你了，Nando。

过了一会儿，他们来到那两位演员等待他们的包厢之前，一些想法闪过他的心里。如果他们不是Fernando曾说过的霍比特人博客里友好的家伙怎么办？如果他们讨厌满世界跑接受一个采访又一个采访，最后全砸在与他的恋人的见面会上怎么办？如果——

下一个念头淹没在一连串热情问候和握手致意里，Sergio觉得他的担忧被Dean 和Aidan的每一句话所驱散了（“不必拘礼，很高兴见到你们！”），他们一直兴高采烈地相互插嘴。他们招待他们来到一张圆桌上，Fernando大约有10秒钟一直是满脸花痴状而完全忘记了他的害羞。

最初，Sergio还可以跟上交谈——虽然他一个字都听不懂——聊到一些他们职业的信息，不过当话题转到《霍比特人》和《魔戒》的时候，他发现自己只能靠在椅子上，享受着Fernando的喜悦里。他已经认识谈话的人——而且收买一些——帮他顺利赢得“见面会”的人，最后来说是值得的，看着他的恋人闪闪发亮的眼睛，听着他兴奋激动的声音，让他感到从未有过的满足。因此，完全沉浸在自己的世界里，他费了好些时间才意识到谈话已经又转了话题。

Dean歇在一边，脸上露出温柔的笑容，看着Fernando给Aidan—一位超级的英超球迷——播放一段他手机里的切尔西最新的集训视频。他们开怀大笑，紧靠在一起以便在小屏幕上看得清楚些，而Sergio感觉到一股难以名状的情绪在心里搅合着，是他不经常体会的情绪。好了，适可而止吧。

他伸手进他的后面裤兜里拔出自己的电话，放到耳朵边，“喂？嘿，Martha，一切还好么？”

跟Dean和Aidan无声地说“抱歉”，同时不理睬Fernando脸上担心的表情，他快速地离开了包厢。一来到外面，他深深地呼吸一口气，倚靠在墙壁上。在他反省自己的冲动行为之前，酒店包厢的大门已经打开，他的恋人跟着他走出了大厅。

“Sese？”当他听到Fernando声音里的焦虑时，他有点后悔了。“你还好吗？”

“是的，我…”是的…究竟是什么？“没事啊。”

“没事吗？”皱着眉头。“你想要跟我私下谈，所以你才说‘Martha’，是吗？那么，怎么回事？”

Sergio清了清嗓子，给自己争取些时间，但是他也知道现在没法后退了。“我不喜欢你们那么亲密。”这些话一说出口，他有点畏缩，希望能够把话收回。“对不起，我知道这么说很蠢，但是我——”

“你在说笑吗？”Fernando的声音非常的镇定，然而他黯然的眼眸出卖了他的惊慌，“你在吃Aidan的醋？我一个小时前见到的人是谁？”

Sergio又一次清了清喉咙，逃避他的恋人的眼睛，但是他没有打算回答，Fernando迅速地扫了一下大厅里有没有人，推倒他贴在墙壁上，在他的唇上印上一个亲吻。这个吻，混合着激烈和温柔，愤怒和体贴，让Sergio觉得他的膝盖变软了。当他再次被放开后，他只能目瞪口呆地盯着前锋。

Fernando伸手梳理着Sergio的短发，“你难道不知道你是我唯一想要的人吗？没人可以跟你相提并论？没人，Sergio！”

Sergio感觉糟透了，“对不起，”上帝啊，当你表现得像个大傻瓜的时候，那已经抹不去了啊。“对不起。”

“没事了。”Fernando生硬地转身回到门边，仍掩饰不了他眼里的失望之情。这让Sergio胃部一紧。“花点时间冷静冷静再回来吧。他们也想要你的签名。”

大门关上的咔哒声在空荡的走廊上听起来是那么的响亮，Sergio再也不觉得自己是天才了——而是这片大陆里最大的白痴。

\--  
回到Fernando家的路似乎永远开不到，车里笼罩着紧张不安的沉默几乎让Sergio难以忍受。这时候，铺天盖地的，一场大暴雨开始倾泻下来，好像要把这座城市给冲走似的，他的忧郁情绪已经跌倒谷底。他无法相信自己对于那么正常的情况作出那么愚蠢的反应。我，吃醋…在毫无相关的陌生人跟前！

他是如此着急地想办法来弥补这处境，所以当Fernando关掉发动机才发觉他们到家了，而雨水持续不断砸在车顶的啪啪声是车里唯一萦绕不走的声音。过了一会儿，他看着挡风玻璃窗前的水流模糊了眼前的景象，他深呼一口气，心里暗暗地下决定他们必须要好好谈谈。尽管他不知道怎么开始。

Fernando带着难以理解的表情转身向他，车内昏黄的灯光下，他的眼睛没有任何掩饰，“没什么可道歉的。”Sergio眉毛抬起来，嘴巴张开表示不同意。“不，听我说，同样的情况我已经经历了一两次了，我明白的。”

“为什么——”Sergio清了清嗓子，他发出的声音嘶哑而低沉。“为什么你不告诉我？”

Fernando耸耸肩，突然避开他的眼睛，“我猜因为我觉得像个大傻瓜，就像今天的你那样。最初我感到很困惑，因为我们俩谁都不是爱吃醋的人，但是我想原因就是我们无法公布于众。除了我们的亲朋好友，在别人面前我们无法表现得我们只心属彼此，而不是别人。这种情况就是当别人的眼睛盯在你身上时候，我希望我可以说对他们说‘滚开’！”

Sergio叹气，伸手把Fernando的手握在手里，慢慢地十指相扣。“我知道，我想要告诉Aidan看好自己的爪子，因为你是我的。”

Fernando迟疑地咧嘴笑开来，“你这么厚脸皮，我倒想要看看了。不过我认为他不会介意的。”

哦？“你什么意思？”

“你在外面的时候，我借故出来找你，Aidan跟我说‘不容易啊，是不是？’从他的表情看，我觉得他明白。”

Sergio抑制不住惊讶的声音，“什么？你是说…他和Dean？”

Fernando摇摇头，“不，我不认为。虽然我可能会问他，他给了我他的号码，还说‘如果你想要聊一聊的话’。”Sergio脸上一副嫌弃的表情，他忍不住笑起来，“现在，不要再开始了！”

他倾身过来，在他恋人耳朵后的纹身上落下一个温柔的吻，他的呼吸撩痒着它，当他说话的时候，“我只属于一个人，那就是你，别生气了。”

Sergio眼睛深邃而呼吸急促，“如果我不生气我有什么好处？”

Fernando撤回来，宠爱地看着他，“好吧，你想要什么？”

“过来。”汽车座位根本不可能容不下两个成年人的高度，不过经过Fernando一点点的挪动和调整想方设法舒服地坐在Sergio的膝盖上，两只手环抱着他的脖子。

“嗯，我喜欢这样。”

Sergio笑得上气不接下气。“哦？那么这样呢？”他的双手从Fernando的运动衣边缘潜入，用他冰凉的手指触摸他敏感的皮肤的时候，他呼吸急促，显出狂喜的状态。“你也喜欢这样吗？”

“是的。”回答更像是一句耳语，“是的，我喜欢。”

然后，Fernando终于弯下腰低头正对着他的嘴唇亲上去，这动作没有一丝犹豫或者任何矜持——这是渴望已久的欲望爆发，是由他们彼此分享点点滴滴积累成年复一年的成熟经验。当Sergio的指尖刮擦过他的肩胛骨的时候，引出另外一声呻吟，他那包着腹股沟的牛仔裤撑得好紧，于是他决定不要再浪费一秒钟了。

 

“我要你。就像这样。”

 

Sergio那双在苍白的皮肤上到处游走抚摸的手暂停下来，淘气地咧开嘴笑，大声地说道，“像这样，嗯？”然后他哈哈大笑，“像那些相思病小年轻初次约会那样？”

 

Fernando再次亲吻他，狠狠地使劲。“对，就是那样。”他在他的恋人嘴边喃喃地说。

 

Sergio的笑声断断续续，当Fernando的手指循着方向插入他的头发里，往后拉扯他的脑袋向下，这样他就能舔吻他暴露无遗的喉结，让Sergio的笑声转变为呻吟。他记不得他们之前是否曾经这么做过，但他认为他可以习惯这种完全穿透他四肢百骸的颤栗感觉。Fernando毫无羞耻地用他的臀部研磨着Sergio的要害，他们的世界似乎只余下软糯的呻吟声，雨水的击打声和他们拼命搜寻，迅速撕扯对方衣物的摩擦声。

 

“Sese…”Fernando用牙齿轻磨啃吻着Sergio的喉结，当他感觉到而非听到他喉咙里急促的呼吸时，他满意地笑了，“你感觉不错。”

 

Sergio没有回答，而是决定脱下Fernando的外套，随意扔到一边。他只是一心脱光他的衣服，当他终于脱掉他恋人身上的运动衫，他感觉到他的欲望在看到眼前这曼妙的皮肤后，如火箭升空般蹭蹭地膨胀起来。都是我的。他打算脱下自己的外套，但Fernando有力的双手把他推回到座位上。

 

喉咙里发出一声低低的咆哮，Sergio即刻惩罚似地啃咬Fernando右边乳头上的皮肤，他的恋人头垂下来，张着的嘴巴发出无声的抽泣。他们不顾一切地交缠摩擦，他们的呼吸规律不稳，他们在各自的身上留下一个强烈占有的印记，刻骨的疼痛让他们都触及到了心脏。

 

突然地，长久不息的呻吟爆出一响亮的呜咽，脏话冲破Fernando的喉咙蹦出来，“Sese…我快了…”

 

当Sergio抬起头看着这张他深爱到极致的容颜，他们视线交织在一起，当感觉自己的欲望也要冲破出来的时候，他露出笑容，“我们一起，Nando。”

 

明显地，Fernando应承了这些话，他在他上面从烦躁不安地扭摆，一转眼的功夫气喘吁吁颤抖不止地趴到他的肩窝上。他没有停下，沿着Sergio脖颈的曲线留下短促而甜蜜的亲吻，与之形成对比的是透过Sergio的身体爆发出的那难以忍受的热量。每一次的接触好像都是添上一把火，燃烧着他的血液，直到他再也受不了为止。

 

“Nando，求你——”

 

他没有再多说，Fernando立刻伸出温暖的手滑入他牛仔裤的腰带，倾斜指尖撸动他欲望的尖端。这一举动让他完全失去了防备，彻底被推送到爆发临界点的边缘。仿佛穿越了一场迷雾，他听到他的恋人在他胸膛上吃吃地笑着，声音被他汗湿的衬衫包裹着而模糊不清。

 

“有什么那么好笑？”他含糊不清地问道，仍然试图平复呼吸。

 

Fernando抬起身看着他的眼睛，明亮的笑容绽放在他的脸上。“如果这是一种奖励，我允许你以后经常吃吃醋。”

 


	4. Under My Skin 铭刻于心

I'd sacrifice anything, come what may  
For the sake of havin' you near  
In spite of a warning voice that comes in the night  
And repeats, repeats in my ear

 

无论怎样我都会付出所有  
只为留你在我身边  
不管深夜那道咒告  
如何不绝于耳

 

“你知道，我妈如果她看到我们现在这样子会非常失望的。”

 

“真的？”脑袋枕在Sergio肩膀上的Fernando抬起头迅速地看了一眼包围在他们周围的枕头，还有咖啡桌上喝完的啤酒瓶，切开的披萨饼盒子，电视上播着电影“斯巴达300勇士”。“为什么？”

 

Sergio轻哼一下，“她建议我该如何庆祝我们的周年纪念日，你相信吗？”

 

“不会吧？”Fernando发出异常怪异的咯咯笑声，酒气从他的鼻子里冲出。“她想要你做什么？”

 

“她告诉我带你去一家豪华的餐厅。你知道，就是那种‘普通’人几个月都订不到位子而像我们这样的人一去就能拿到位子的地方。我打算反驳她说这绝对不是你喜欢的东西，但她说‘不行——’”他说到这的时候做出非常夸张的挥动手势，‘——就这么定了！’。然后…”

 

“什么？”

 

“好吧，她有点喜欢给我出这样的主意让我向你求婚——在公开场合，在说到的那家豪华餐厅里。”

 

“骗人！”Fernando哈哈大笑，挣开他恋人的拥抱，想要捶打他的肩膀。“她才不会那么说的！”

 

Sergio想要躲避捶打的时候咯咯地轻笑。“好吧，好吧，被你看穿了。她就跟我说玩一个短假，周末的时候去加勒比海岛或者那条线的其他地方也行。”

 

“我很高兴你没有那么做。”他叹口气，一下子突然不苟言笑了。当他再次开口，他的声音软弱和迟疑，“我觉得这里比较安全。”

 

Sergio蹙着眉头，找到遥控器暂停了电影，“你是什么意思？”

 

Fernando耸耸肩，打算一笑置之，“你能想象得到吗？如果你在外面跟我求婚，马卡报会陷入疯狂的。”他嘴角扯出极为滑稽难看的笑容，“嘿，想象他们脸上的表情，如果他们发现我们已经在一起这么多年——就在他们的眼皮底下——他们却一无所知。”

 

不知道如何应对这突然的情绪变化，Sergio伸出手不停地安抚着他恋人的脖子，“Nando…”

 

Fernando重新倚靠在床边，抬头盯着天花板若有所思。“你觉得要是他们发现了会怎么样？要是有人跟踪我们偷拍我们接吻会怎么样？要是有人发到推特上，不到一分钟全世界都知道了怎么办？”

 

Sergio模仿着Fernando的姿势叹气道，“我觉得我们会死得很惨。”

 

虽然这些话如嘤嘤细语，它们在房间里的回响却似道道惊雷。过了一会儿，他们谁也不知道该说什么了。他们已经怀着侥幸心理同居了很长一段时间，但他们依旧没有习惯它带来的可怕后果。他们的感情生活里很多时候都面临着诸多压力，还要精疲力竭去掩盖这份感情，这样一来常常引发剧烈的争吵，几乎到了濒临分手的边缘。

“听着，”Sergio摸寻着恋人的手，让两人的手指紧扣在一起，而他的眼神却没有离开天花板，仿佛这样手牵手是对困境的解答。“即使他们发现了，也根本无法让我放弃你。”他粗重地吞咽，“诚实，足球是我的生活，但不是我的一辈子，不会是。你和我，无论如何…我感觉那会是一辈子。”

他转过头来，发现Fernando脸上绽开着喜悦的笑容，虽然他的眼睛里弥漫着悲伤。“而且，如果我感觉有必要跟你求婚，我用不着乞求马卡报的批准，或者任何其他人，只能是你的同意，这才是最重要的！”

一声奇怪的笑声夹杂着打嗝从Fernando的喉咙逸出。“于是，你得到同意了。”看着恋人目瞪口呆的模样，他笑得那么真实，虽然是有点儿湿漉漉的笑容。“别那么看我，我答应你真的让你那么惊讶吗？”

“不，“Sergio哽咽地说，慌忙去隐藏内心千万种情绪翻腾和交集。”当然不会。我是说，谁拒绝得了我啊？”

Fernando张嘴想要挖苦反驳他，但不管是什么，被Sergio抓了个正着，淹没在他送来的款款深情地深吻中，牙齿和笑声相互撞到了一起。回到熟悉放松的心境，他们交缠翻滚驰骋在对方的私人领地，他们施于对方的动作就像是一曲他们已经练习了很多很多次的舞蹈——直到Sergio突然弹开身体对着Fernando咧嘴而笑，他好像突然获得了一个从来没有得到过的好主意。

“我差点就忘记了！我有个礼物给你！”

Fernando无法抉择该是对于他破坏浪漫而生气，还是期待看到礼物的出现，不过当他看到Sergio在床底下到处翻找礼物的时候他如释重负松了口气，他忍不住被男友天真烂漫的孩子气给逗笑了。至少这次的惊喜不是出去一趟（他希望）。

“找到了。”

“谢谢。”Fernando小心翼翼地伸手拿着整块被纸张包裹着的东西，这更激起他的好奇心——这东西是崭新的。随着慢慢地打开，他撕开包装，当他看到一块黑色的部落图腾的时候，他的眉毛跳进了前额的头发里。

“这是一枚纹身。”

“它很漂亮，但是…如果让我自己来选是否更好？”

转瞬间，满脸堆积着笑容的Sergio立即换成了严肃的表情，那一刻Fernando认为自己说错话了。“那个…”他的恋人深呼吸一口气，他转身拉起自己的衬衫拉过头顶，“这不是随便的一枚纹身。”

Fernando震惊得不由自主张开了嘴巴。Sergio左手位置的后背上刺青着的正是Fernando手里拿着的那个部落图腾的黑色曲线，从纹身的外形判断，这个纹身是新的，好像是刺上去不过一两个星期。突然间，他领悟到他拿在手上的礼物是何寓意了。

“你想要我去…”Fernando清了清嗓子，声音发怯令他失音，“你想要我也去刺青这个？”

“我不要你去做任何事！全由你自己决定。如果你想要别的，那你就要别的。如果你不想再多要一个纹身，我也不会介意。”Sergio耸耸肩膀，再次倚靠在床头，抬头盯着天花板看。“我只是…你知道，我一直想着其他情侣所做的事情，而…我们都不能一起带情侣项链或者情侣手链，这些我们在比赛里是要摘掉的。戒指也是，虽然他们允许戴着，可是必须要胶带盖上，不能让它们露脸。所以我就想，为什么不用纹身呢？我是说，我知道这毕竟是不一样的，它是永久性的，脱不掉抹不掉，但是…我已经决定了，就我自己而言，我不介意。因为，尽管有隐藏感情的压力和所有的戏剧性，我们在一起的几年已经成为我生命里最美好的礼物，况且就算——老天保佑——不能一辈子…那我也不会后悔的，所有的都不会。”

没有盼到即刻的反应，这也是在意料之中的。这一些想法他自己已经藏在心里好长一段时间了，然而他能够积攒勇气去付诸实施是在三周以前。他确实清楚整个情况会是那么势不可挡，当他在纹身工作室的镜子前第一次看到这枚纹身，几乎（绝对地）是难为情地脸红心跳。观看纸片上纹身的设计图案和皮肤上永久铭刻下的图案之间肯定有着巨大的差别——所以这才带给他如此大的感情冲击。忐忑不安地期待着Fernando的反应（谢天谢地周围没有别人，而纹身师还是他最好的朋友。）

不管怎么样，都过了快半分钟了还是没有回应，他开始着急。脸上满是焦虑忧郁，心里七上八下的，他缓慢地转向他的爱侣，发现Fernando在暗黄的光线下，睁着大大的眼睛猜疑地看着他。在他的忧郁渐渐加深到令人窒息的难过，前锋突然一个强而有力的拥抱驱散了他的忧郁，他的恋人一边攀爬到他的膝盖一边使劲地把他拉进不容挣脱的怀抱里。

“Nando？”Fernando只是摇摇头，更加用力地搂紧他。“求你了，Nando，说的什么，你让我担心了。”

终于，他声音里迫切渴望的语气好像起作用了，Fernando突然撤回来直到两人鼻子贴着鼻子，再一次睁大着眼睛盯着他。“我爱你，Sergio。还有那枚纹身。还有你刚刚说的每一个字。”令人炫目的笑容呈现在他的脸上，“请打电话给你的纹身师，问问他明天是否有空画个轮廓。我想尽快地用上它。”

Sergio肯定刚刚自己的眼睛湿润了，欣慰的笑声从他堵塞的喉咙迸发出来。“你确定？没有回头路的哦。”

Fernando盈笑着看他，两个人的前额顶在一起，“你刚刚说的，就是我要说的——我不会后悔我们所拥有的，一点都不会。老天爷，Sese，你简直想象不出我是多么地爱你。”

“为什么不表现给我看？”

Fernando一愣，脑袋退回来一脸难以置信的的表情盯着他不放，“你不会真的那么认为吧！”

Sergio无赖地甩甩舌头，趾高气扬的样子，“如果我就是呢？”

Fernando不满地轻哼一声，准备反驳的时候，一双温暖的手突然捧住他的脸，把他固定在原地，他稍作停顿，“我也爱你。”Sergio的声音没有玩笑的成分，他的表情认真而严肃。“你知道的，是不是？”

“是，”他倾身向前顿了一下，甜蜜地吻上他恋人的嘴唇，“是的，我知道。”

“嗯…”Sergio调皮地咬着他的下嘴唇，“如果就这样的话，我觉得你这样穿得太多了。”

 

Fernando在喉咙里低低地笑，慢腾腾地把他的衬衫拉过头，当Sergio的手指在他的后背游走嬉戏的时候，一声魅惑的叹息在从他的嘴里逸出。不管这么多年来他已经如何习惯了恋人的抚触，他知道他既不会厌倦他的双手在他皮肤上划过的感觉，也不会在他们像这样分享浪漫的时刻之时，对他的敬畏有减少——即使他无法理解为什么Fernando会选择和他在一起。这一连串的念头在Sergio的手指滑过他内裤的腰带而停止，他的呼吸急促带着粗重的呻吟。

 

“还是穿太多了。”

 

Fernando只是咧开嘴笑，推开Sergio绞缠在他的身上的双腿，这样他可以惬意地褪掉身上所有的遮挡的衣物。不消一会儿，他把衣物扔得房间里到处都是的时候——他才无暇关心把它们放哪里——他恋人就急不可待把他推倒压在身下，肌体不受阻碍绞缠摩擦，两人之间同时吐露出心满意足的叹息。当Sergio弯下腰轻轻啃咬他的锁骨，他立即回应他的恋人而在后背上留下一串深红的指尖划痕。Sergio感受到激烈颤栗的刺激穿透全身，他拱起背，急促的喘息让他不得不让嘴唇从Fernando的皮肤上离开。

 

前锋愣了好一会儿才回过神来，那是他痛苦的表示。“噢，对不起，我忘记那个纹身的事情！它还没——”

 

“停！”听到Sergio咆哮的吼声，Fernando立即闭上了嘴巴。“再来！”

 

Fernando遵照命令缓慢而迟疑地移动，接收到Sergio低沉混浊发自肺腑的呻吟声助长了他的胆量。拂下手指插入恋人的头发里，他拉扯着他往后仰，不停地啃咬着他的嘴唇。当Sergio因为无法抵抗疼痛以及紧拉着头发的感觉是那么激爽而打算加深亲吻，他偷偷地笑了——尽管后卫很快感受到头昏脑胀的窒息感，他还是义无反顾地推着两人的分身相互摩擦。

 

“我们是不是太着急了？”

 

现在轮到Sergio偷偷地笑了。“着急不过你。”

 

“没错。”Fernando伸手在床下越过他的恋人拿出一支润滑油，“这么好的东西我随时准备好了。”

 

“哦，真乖。”

 

一会儿，Fernando看到熟悉的场景在眼前发生，Sergio的手指涂上冰凉的液体——这样的必要措施他却不是很喜欢，因为这逼迫他的恋人打断了对他的不停地爱温柔抚，就为了专心在必要措施上而不是他身上。 不过当Sergio把润滑油放到一边，他内心的饥渴又重新燃烧起来，他双手抱住后卫的头送上一个贪婪渴切的湿吻压在他的唇上。他得到来自Sergio一声轻柔的呻吟后，就被后者回以同样热烈迫切的回吻，他是如此忘乎所以地沉浸在唇舌纠缠的欢爱里，以致于在感觉到手指滑进他里面的时候，完全吓了他一跳。

 

摇晃着脑袋后仰靠在床边，他试图憋着气镇定颤栗的身体，他的眼睛紧紧地闭上了一会儿。被他剧烈的反应给惊吓到了，Sergio依旧压在他的上面，啄吻着正对着心脏的柔软皮肤，同时左手的拇指缓缓地爱抚着他的臀骨。

 

“还好吗？”

 

Fernando点点头，半睁着眼睛望着他，注视的眼神热烈而诱惑，使得Sergio不禁觉得喉咙发干。即使这样，后卫也不敢动一动，他不想乱动而错过这样的时刻。Fernando嘴边勾起浅浅的笑容，双手在他恋人的脖颈后面交缠，拉下他印上一个缓慢而动心的亲吻。一旦他感受到身下激烈的扩张，他伸手越过Sergio的肩膀，一路向下滑到他的腰腹，松散地环绕着，手指紧抓在他的两侧。

 

“继续，”他小声地说——然后他轻轻地推了一下Sergio，感觉到他的手指滑入他身体里更深的地方的时候，他的眼睛再一次紧闭起来。“求你了…”

 

Sergio想这肯定是他未曾见过的最淫欲的事情了，当他遵从Fernando的愿望继续深入的时候，所有不顾一切地进犯的想法消失了。细心和从容的抽插，他抚摸着他可以碰触到的每一寸皮肤，随着他的手指和嘴唇的双重刺激，感受到恋人起伏胸膛，呵出的急促呼吸以及那长久不息的呻吟令他陶醉不已。

 

无论与Fernando共度欢爱多少次他永远不会觉得惊讶，甚至是这次之后——的确，探索彼此的身体让人兴奋不已，开始几次时偏爱的选择已经使用好久了，但是他发现实际上他还是喜欢他们俩之间这样绝对的信任，既熟悉又紧张的性经验。这不单单是滚床单——重要的是他们所做的，是将他们彼此之间的爱意在他们的心里留下更深刻痕迹。

 

Sergio晃晃脑袋唤醒自己就为了把握现在，去感受身下Fernando的颤抖，去聆听他想要更多的乞求。就像这样，他无法再等下去。送上一个令人头晕目眩的深吻化解恋人半推半就的抵抗，他慢慢地撤走手指，还未等到Fernando来得及不满后面的空虚——他锁住两人的视线，推送彼此结合在一起。

 

Fernando无法坚持相视太久，眼睛翻了过去，恋人的名字在气息不稳的细语中不断逸出。Sergio微微笑，用尽全身力气向前推挤直到他们胸膛贴合，他还能感受到Fernando紊乱的心跳。在他再次抽回身体之前，环抱着他的两侧强壮有力的臂膀牢牢地扣紧他待在原地。

 

“等等。”Fernando睁开眼，深情而温柔地注视着他的恋人，“我想尝试点特别的。”

 

他左右扭动直到两人都面向同一个边，舒服地蜷伏在塞进他们的身下的枕头上，两人依旧保持着紧紧交缠的姿势。当Sergio睁大眼睛看着他，他脸上呈现出顽皮的表情，他只是笑笑，抽回自己的身体，引得一声模糊不清的呻吟从Sergio的嘴里哼出，和自己的混合交织的彼此之间。

 

比起做爱，这姿势感觉更像亲密无间的拥抱，但这不意味着不够强烈——恰恰相反。它更加深切地体会到每一次撞击，每一次亲吻，每一次抚摸带给他们的窒息的快感和身体从未达到的紧密结合。他们贴紧着另一个好像他们要淹没在两人强烈的释放，爆发的脏话，急促的喘息，彼此饥渴地吐露的绵绵情话所蕴含的感觉里，彻底地震撼住他们。

 

Fernando感觉到他的高潮比平时来得早，他已经没时间唤上他的恋人与他一起攀上顶峰。那高潮的感觉不像是落入万丈深渊，也不像是绚烂烟火在他的血管里肆虐爆炸。反而是像令人舒心愉快的暖流倾注在他脊柱里，他的感知超负荷的运转，他的身体充满了Sergio的味道，他的臂膀搂着他的脖子，急促的喘息喷在他的肩膀上，喷射的热液粘在他身上。

 

过了好一阵找回了呼吸，Fernando勉强挤出一个疲惫的笑容，“哇…现在不一样了。”

 

Sergio扑哧一笑，调皮地啃咬恋人的脖子，“是的，可以这么说。”

 

“嗯….”

 

感受到突然情绪的转变，Sergio撤回身以便他可以注视着他的眼睛，“怎么了？”

 

Fernando咬着嘴唇，露出深思忧虑的表情，“如果他们发现你的纹身背后的寓意后怎么办？”

 

Sergio挑起眉，他的嘴角边显出一个隐秘的主意已定的笑容。“老实说？我根本不在乎。”

 

令他吃惊的是，Fernando也是同样的笑容，“好，我也不在乎。”

 

__Don't you know, little fool, you never can win_ _

__Use your mentality, step up, wake up to reality_ _

__But each time I do, just the thought of you_ _

__Makes me stop before I begin –_ _

__'cause I've got you under my skin_ _

 

 

你难道不懂 小笨蛋 你永远赢不了

用你智慧一步步地唤醒现实

我每走一步都是想着你

在我开始前抱住我

因我已把你铭刻在心里


	5. Somewhere Only We Know 我们的天堂

“嘿。”

Fernando从一堆在冰箱里刨出来的冰镇啤酒里探头出来，转向给他让道的害羞的Mesut，“嘿，还好吗？”

他们之间并不熟。Fernando知道Mesut和Sergio很快地成为了朋友——自从德国人转会到皇马，他们两个就变得形影不离，尽管在语言不通，文化不同。这一点都不让Fernando感到担心，他全心全意信任Sergio。不过，在他们碰面的一些场合里，他渐渐产生强烈的怀疑Mesut不知道如何与他相处，才能避免他的醋意，因此在Fernando出现的场合他就变得比以往更加的羞怯。

“我很好，谢谢。”

瞧，Mesut犹豫了一下——Fernando马上知道了原因。这位可怜的家伙显然不知道是否该回答这个问题，最近他在俱乐部过的不顺心。所以他振奋地咧开嘴笑，决定帮他摆脱这不舒服的氛围，“不错嘛，啤酒？”

“好的。”Mesut感激地笑着拿过一瓶啤酒。“谢谢你。”

“不客气。”他狡黠地降低音调，“反正是Iker的啤酒。”

这绝对是意外的惊喜，那男人肯定知道在哪里有好东西（也许Mesut的文化差异也帮上了一点忙？），他立刻喝了一口，Fernando感觉自己也放松多了。他对于来Iker的新度假小屋度假兴致不高（虽然他不知道他怎么买到的，他的问题‘Iker什么时候在郊外买了房子的？’也总不被理睬），因为在圣诞节和新年之间的冬歇短假里，他想要恋人陪伴在左右而不被打扰。  
但是Sergio坚持要出去，谁顶得住这该死的可怜巴巴卖萌的无辜眼神？而且，球员聚会感觉不错——实际上好太多了——有机会跟国家队的朋友见面，还有见见Sergio马德里圈的潜在好友。

Mesut清了清嗓子的咳嗽声把陷入沉思的他惊醒了。“顺便说下，我喜欢这房子。感觉非常舒适，非常漂亮。”

“是的，我赞同。”

他确实认为如此，他清楚记得当他们到达这间小屋的时候自己的惊叹（在其他所有人面前出糗，所以他很不走运地马上被分配去拿啤酒的任务）。这处房产基本上就是一片小树林，四周砌着老旧的石墙，房子被建在中央。总而言之，距离马德里只要一个半小时的路程，是随时避开任何媒体炒作的绝佳地点。

他叹了口气，我希望自己也有这么一个地方。“你应该跟告诉Iker，他会很高兴的。”

Mesut眉头一皱，迷惑不解地挑起眉，“Iker所要做的是和——”

他没有说完话，Cristiano突然出现在厨房门口，放下双手抱着的酒瓶和零食放到柜台上，小声的咒骂一句。“嘿，伙计们，怎么样？”他搂过Mesut的肩膀，“你们为什么躲在厨房里？”

Fernando就摇了摇头，要回答这问题弄得他好紧张，Mesut差不多也一样。谢天谢地，这位中场比他更快地掩饰过去，“我们没有躲起来，我们只是在计划劫走所有的啤酒。”

“哦，我的天啊！”Cristiano展开双手越过头顶，“开玩笑！真是天下奇闻啊！”他牵引着暗自发笑的Mesut走出厨房，“劫走啤酒，这肯定是德国人爱干的事。否则为什么会…”

Fernando目不转睛地傻傻地看着他们走得远远的，伸手揉揉眼睛，叹了口气。这里到底是在搞什么鬼？也许他应该彻底地放弃搞清楚这帮皇马球员在想什么的想法。对付一个Sergio已经够他忙活的了。

恰巧这时候，他听到走廊里响起的脚步声，在他要警觉起来的时候，看到Cesc探头进来，Fernando无奈地强忍住呻吟。谢谢，太好了，但巴萨也好不到哪里去。

“你在这啊，Nando！我还以为是你来开门呢，结果被骗了！我首先看到的居然是Iker的臭脸！”

搞什么鬼？“为什么我该——”

“也是，你是对的，你该差遣你的安达卢西亚仆人来做。”他窃笑道。其实Fernando在想他是否要给这个男人找一个大夫瞧瞧。“不管怎么样，我肯定他正在计划着将来什么时候搬进来呢，问一下，那笨蛋在哪儿呢？”

拼命地抑制住掐拧他手臂的冲动——提醒他自己这是现实世界不是什么荒诞梦境——Fernando机械地回答，“呃…我想是在客厅吧。”

在他添上一句“还能在哪儿”之前，Cesc已经离开门口，留下困惑不解的前锋还在沉思中。Fernando挫败地抬起一只手，“这是某种玩笑吗？”他在空荡的厨房问道，找不到答案让他很郁闷。

\--

当Fernando来到客厅的时候（在他为缓解不安喝了一半啤酒后），Sergio和Cesc之间正在进行一场国家德比。围拢在他们身边的成年人像小孩子一样欢呼喝彩拍手大叫地玩闹着，只有Iker看到他在门口徘徊，向他送去一个半是恼怒半是温柔的笑容。

“是不是很不可思议，不管什么时候有个球在，他们就不知道有多疯？我觉得自己好像在办一个儿童生日趴体。”他慈爱地微笑着摇摇头。“看起来我们是这里唯一的大人了，你介意帮我去拿我今早上储存在地下室的那一大堆食物吗？”

Fernando露齿而笑，已经比之前感觉平静多了。不知道怎么地，Iker对别人总有这样的作用。“不介意，一点也不。让我们好好伺候这些馋嘴吧。”

他发现Iker没有夸大其词——他确实买了非常多的食物。“噢，哇哦，你不觉得这太多了么？”

Iker笑得很大声，“等着瞧。”

果然，当他把他们的朋友叫上桌的时候，他终于清楚Iker对这些聚会的招待安排已经拥有丰富的经验，Fernando敬畏地目瞪口张，还有困惑不解。难道他们也没有饮食禁忌？好像那些条条框框在这个球员之夜全部失效了。过了几分钟，他发现自己终于放松下来，一起笑话他朋友们的吃相，还有Sergio（那人嚼着满嘴的食物竟然想要偷偷亲他），他完全忘记了厨房里发生的诡异事件。

这情况直到Cristiano满脸堆笑地转向他，“这真是太棒了，你一定要告诉我你请来的宴会筹办人的名字。”

Fernando紧锁眉头，他较早前压抑的不快完全涌回来了。这不可能是巧合——当他发现Sergio和Iker相互交换了一下眼神，他知道肯定有事情发生了。“好的。要么这是一个非常诡异的恶作剧，要么就是你们有事瞒着我。到底是哪个？”

所有人的眼睛齐刷刷转向Sergio，Fernando对此叹了口气。当然如此，我闲不住的男友…“Sese？”

在他的恋人开口之前，Iker清了清喉咙，“为什么你们俩不到楼上去聊聊，我们也好可以清理一下桌子？”

Sergio点点头，离开座位站起来向前引路，在避开公开场合得到的放松和准备进行的谈话让他畏惧的这两件事情之间，Sergio看起来左右为难。Fernando跟在后面，他的困惑随着他上楼往卧室走去的每一步渐渐加大。当房门在他身后终于关上的时候，他再也受不了，“这里到底发生了什么？”Sergio重重地坐在床边，揉了揉眼睛，显然在寻找合适的词。这让Fernando心里一沉。“怎么样？”

“这不是Iker的房子，”Sergio不假思索地说出来，挥出一只手清楚地说道，（这不是他想要的场景！）“这是我的，至少现在是。是我想要送给你的圣诞礼物。”

Fernando瞠目结舌，试图对他刚刚听到的作出反应，然而，他没跟上Sergio的意思所以问道，“什么？”

Sergio非常悲伤，看起来准备要晕倒在地板上了。“我想先看看你是否喜欢这里，在我把它送给你之前。”

“但你为什么要——”他自己顿住了，他无需再问了。毕竟，他对Sergio热衷惊喜计划这件事再熟悉不过了。但是这一次，只有一个结论。“你脑子坏了。”

“我同意如果我还有脑子可以坏的话。”Sergio占得口舌之快后做了个鬼脸，他知道对付这个必须得口唇相讥。在以前让Fernando变得非常生气，尤其是对他，现在这一步对他来说成败在一线之间了，“听着，Nando——”

“你为什么不先和我商量一下？”Fernando双手插袋来回踱步，“Sergio！买房子…你这次制造的这个惊喜做得太过火了！你到底想什么啊？”

“我就我们有个地方可以安静生活，不必东躲西藏。”Sergio恳切地看着他，满心希望他能够理解。“一个也许我们双双退役后安定生活的地方。”

Fernando久久地呆立在原地，向他的恋人甩过一个恼羞成怒的表情，“谁说了我一旦不踢球就会回到马德里来？”当他看到Sergio脸上的表情从满怀希望转变痛苦受伤的表情，他立即为自己的话后悔了。真是糟透了！在情况变得难以挽回的时候还是先离开为妙，他突然走到门边，“我需要出去走走和…考虑一下。”

“Fernando！”

他没有理睬Sergio的呼唤径直走下楼去，他的朋友们纷纷投来担忧的目光，而他穿过客厅时脸上气势汹汹的表情，让在场的人谁也不敢上去阻拦他。过了几秒钟，只有前门关上的咔哒声回荡在整间房子里，在场的人震惊得鸦雀无声。

\--  
他在门廊最上面的阶梯坐下远眺门前的车道，Fernando突然意识到这个地方是多么安静惬意。既没有大都市繁闹不变的嘈杂声，也没有飞机或者车辆扰乱此地的安宁，只有树林的沙沙声和房子里他的朋友们模糊不清的窃窃私语声，他发现自己——挽回他的倔强——在冬天清冷的空气好好平静一下。也许Sergio是对的，也许我们需要——

他的沉思被前门打开的声音打断，他不熟悉着脚步声，当Cristiano，所有人当中偏偏是他，重重地落坐在他的旁边，他努力忍住他的惊讶，“我想不到他们竟然派你来安慰我。”

Cristiano只是咯咯地轻笑，他嘲弄地说道，“那个嘛，Sergio和Iker这两个制造这场灾难的罪魁祸首已经被淘汰资格了，尼莫又不愿意引火上身，我们又害怕你生吃了Cesc。”

听到这Fernando震惊地哈哈大笑。“我看起来这么恐怖吗？”

“老实说，我很惊讶你如此泰然自若，你看起来准备暴怒发作，好像要把你路过的一切燃烧殆尽，火气冲天的样子。”

Fernando自顾自地笑了，“我必须赞扬Sese，我自己都找不到比这更好的地方了。”

Cristiano等了一两分钟，但看到前锋没有意愿继续详说，他决定把趁此机会把事情搞好。“如果处境不一样，如果你们只是两个从事普通工作的普通人，而他想要求你嫁给他，在这间你们俩的房子一起生活，你会说‘愿意‘吗？”

“Cris….”

“怎么样？”

Fernando已经清楚这个话题的方向，然而，他发现他早前的怒气已经无处可撒，“会的…我想。”

“为什么这次却另眼看待呢？他只是想要给你一个他能够保护你的避风港，就像一位丈夫该做的。”在Fernando坐直身体，准备争论的时候，Cristiano迅速地举起手阻止他，“哦，得了吧…别想否认你们俩除了名字没改实际上已结婚的事实！”

吐出一声沉重的叹息，Fernando低头埋在膝盖上，“我想你是对的。”

Cristiano微微笑，在他的肩膀上轻轻一拍，“顺便提一下，我很遗憾我们搞砸了。不过在几个星期之前，Sergio对房子的事情只字不提，所以我们以为你已经知晓了。”

“别担心，我没有怪你。”他放松身体，脸上一副落寞的表情，“我只是希望他会告诉他打算做什么。这样事情就简单多了。”

“我恐怕这个脾性你没那么容易跟除掉的。他那么热衷制造惊喜。”

Fernando笑了笑，开口要说的时候，他又一次被前门的开门声打断了。Cristiano转过头看看是谁，立即站起来离开座位走向来人。当房门在他身后咔哒关上后，门廊再一次恢复安静，除了站着的人不自在地交换着脚引起衣服摩擦的沙沙声。

“这位置有人坐了么？”

Fernando抑制住自己听到恋人的声音露出高兴的笑容，他的头转过另外一边紧盯着梯级一副沉思的表情，“没有，我想没有人坐。”

“好的。”然而Sergio没有坐到前锋的身边，而是他的后面，慢慢地细心地把他拉进怀里紧紧地抱住，好像他会强烈反抗似的。

“Sese？”

“嗯？”

“我刚刚是不是和Cristiano说了心里话了？”

Sergio笑了笑，在Fernando的脖子上印上一个亲吻，接受这句话后面的道歉，“看起来确实是那样。”

有一会儿，他们只是静静地看着前花园——他们的前花园，在月光下黯淡而虚幻。他们都知道他们始终要谈谈这个，不过他们谁也不想打破刚刚修复起来的平静。

然而，当Sergio在恋人的肩上压上一个吻，他知道那里是他们刺刻纹身的地方，Cristiano的话又在Fernando心里回响，他决定冒险地提出他想要问的问题。

“你为什么这么做？”

他感受到身后Sergio的紧张，“我想我已经厌倦了经常查看自己的肩膀。如果我知道出柜会安全的话——对你和我来说——我肯定会做的。但是它不是，在我们的世界里依旧固守传统，所以我才想出这办法：一处隐居。”

“但是在我们被发现之前，要躲多久？”

“如果我在这件事上有发言权，他们抓不到我们——不在这里。你看到我们经常来这里的路了么？这条道完全是一通到底的，所以你可以发现是谁在跟踪。那么这所房子呢？方便隐藏的坚不可摧的城墙，什么摄像机，探测器，所有东西都没用。”Fernando怀疑地看着他，折起手臂推了他一下，“什么？它本来就这样了。我猜之前住这里的人也是遇到跟我们一样的情况——曾经想要躲避外界的关注。我是说——”

他因迎面来的亲吻突然无声了。“好了，Sese。我爱这所房子，我不知道怎么感谢你才够，因为你为我，为我们所做的一切事情。”

“那么为什么你之前那么生气？”

Fernando依偎在Sergio的胸膛上取暖，他的脸隐藏在恋人敞开的冬装外套的领子里。“我猜是我觉得自己受到冷落了。这是多么大的一步，买房子，而且我觉得纠结于自己的自卑情绪。”

Sergio深吸一口气搂紧怀里的人，“对不起，我永远都不会把任何东西强加在你身上的，Nando。”

“我知道，”Fernando抬起头充满暖意的注视着Sergio，嘴角却勾起顽皮的笑，“不过如果你打算在球场上，在全世界的面前跟我求婚的话，却没有事先跟我说，有得你吃苦头了！”

End


End file.
